Second Place
by Lionheart261
Summary: The students of Class 1-B of the U.A. High School Hero Course must overcome all odds to pass their Final Exams. Their final test? Defeating their own teachers in combat scenarios designed to test their quirks to the limit! Can the students of Class 1-B prevail?


There was a general murmur of casual conversation as the group of teachers returned from their brief recess. In some cases, such as with Midnight and Snipe, this was a rare opportunity to get to know each other, having previously worked in two very different jurisdictions. For others, such as Eraserhead and Present Mic, theirs was the regular, if occasionally draining conversation of old friends. At one point, the door opened to admit a white haired man with an orange tinted visor: the blood control hero Vlad King. Eventually, as they all sat back down in their seats along the long conference table, their conversations were silenced when Principal Nezu raised his paw.

"Alright now, everyone!" he began jovially. "Now that Class 1-A's final exam pairings have been decided, it's time to turn our attention to Class 1-B's efforts."

"For obvious reasons, I won't be able to participate," Toshinori Yagi, better known as the number one hero All Might, added regretfully. "My current limitations wouldn't sustain my muscle form long enough for both examinations."

"Indeed," Nezu replied. "Well, shall we begin?"

"Quite," Eraserhead said. "To begin with, Class B's Quirks are considerably more varied, and more difficult to place into distinct categories than Class A's. However, several combinations present themselves."

"Shishida's Beast Quirk and Tetsutetsu's Steel Quirk lead both to be straightforward brawlers, much like Class A's Sato and Kirishima," Cementoss said. "Thus, the same setup for those two can apply for them."

"Monoma, more than any other student on campus, is reliant upon his Quirk in combat, for without other Quirks to copy, he might as well be Quirkless. A natural fit for you, Aizawa," Vlad King remarked.

"Yes," Eraserhead replied. "As for who to pair with him, I am open to suggestions."

"Shoda," Snipe offered. "Kid seems like the type of guy who relies too much on his Quirk, I reckon."

"Hm. Alright. Next?"

"I believe I am best suited to combat Tokage and Honenuki," the rescue hero Thirteen began. "My Quirk will make Tokage careful about splitting apart, lest her body parts be sucked up and she's forced to regenerate, as well as make it harder for Honenuki to soften the ground or anything else."

"I'll take Awase and Bondo," Midnight continued. "They both have to get close to me to do anything with their Quirks, by which point they'll be susceptible to my pheromones."

"Tsunotori and Fukidashi have the lowest grades among the students, although not quite as...drastic as in Ashido and Kaminari's case," Nezu remarked. "I'll do my best to outsmart them, and challenge them to better use their Quirks to escape my labyrinth."

"Hm...guess I'll be huntin' down Kodai and Kuroiro," Snipe cut in. "Kuroiro needs cover in order to have anythin' black like shadows to manipulate, so I'll gradually take out his cover while pinnin' him down. Furthermore, Kodai won't have no objects to manipulate other than the environment."

"Hm...the matchups aren't quite as good with your class, Vlad," Present Mic remarked. "We don't have the same kind of options. I mean, seriously? Voice guy against two other vocal Quirks? How thematic can you get?"

"Yeah," Power Loader remarked. "No mobility experts, so I'm just stuck with whoever's bad at flushing out traps." As he spoke, he looked through the various student profiles. "Hm...I guess I'll take Yanagi and Komori, since they both gotta get close and know my location in order to get me. Also because Shiozaki or Tsuburaba would mop the floor with me."

"Me and Vlad will divide up the remaining melee specialists," Ectoplasm continued. "Kendo doesn't have a problem lifting her enlarged hands and has a good head for strategy, but their size makes her a slightly bigger target for enemy attack. Meanwhile, Rin has remarkable durability and versatility, but little offensive capability. If they commit to trying to outfight me, they're going to lose, so they'll have to work smarter."

"Meanwhile, Kaibara and Kamakiri's Quirks both rely on their limbs being free for optimal effectiveness," Vlad continues. "I will thus restrain them, forcing them to think outside the box."

"That leaves Shiozaki and Tsuburaba for me!" Present Mic remarks. "Challenge there will be in using their mobility or wits to get to me before their ears give out from my rocking voice!"

"Excellent. Are we in agreement regarding the selections?" Nezu asked the others, quickly finding himself met with nods of affirmation. "Outstanding. Well, then, my friends, if there is nothing left to discuss, I shall return to my office. Ken, please make any and all necessary field preparations for both Classes, and have them ready by the exam day this coming Friday."

"Understood," Cementoss replied.

"Great. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go meet up with my kids over in Support," Power Loader said. "Everyone's going to be burning the midnight oil getting eleven of Mei's restraints ready by Friday. Good day, everyone."

The group of teachers waved their goodbyes to Power Loader and Principal Nezu, before proceeding to go about their separate ways. All Might was the last to leave, sparing one last glance at the student profile folder before walking to his office along his usual discreet path. He wondered whether he'd even be able to administer his one examination against Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo in the state he was in, yet clenched his right fist in determination.

 _"I must! For young Midoriya's sake, I must give it my all in testing his ability! I must do my best to prepare him for the trials of the life he has chosen to lead...and of the power he has made his own."_

With this last thought, he walked into his office and resumed his usual busywork with undue vigor, more determined than ever to be the kind of teacher for Izuku, Bakugo, and all of his students that his late master was for him, all those long years ago.

* * *

And done! Phew! Didn't take too long, but then again, this is just supposed to be an introductory chapter.

Yeah, I've had some ideas for other fanfics in several series on the backburner for a while now, but out of all of them, one struck out to me as the easiest to do, while still remaining interesting. Namely: how did MHA's Class 1-B of U.A. High pass their final exams? Why was Monoma the only one who failed? In answering these questions, I hope to provide you all with some slight enjoyment over the course of eleven chapters, possibly twelve if I feel like including an epilogue. For now, schedule's just whenever I get around to it.

Feel free to leave any questions for me to answer through reviews, and don't be afraid to offer criticism, or just reviews of any kind. I always appreciate when a reader takes the time to include their own personal review-really helps it click in my head that people actually give a damn about my writing, lol.

Anyway, hope you all have a fantastic rest of your day, and take care!


End file.
